50 themes challenge
by blueangel1415
Summary: this is a themes challenge which includes spoilers from my latest narnia stroy anna and the lady of the green kirtle. Someone asked me to write them another chapter so now this is a 100 themes
1. Chapter 1

100 themes

Introduction

There introduction was an unconventional one to say the least.

'' Anna this is Edmund.'' Anna stared at him before sticking her tongue out and Edmund did the same. After a brief moment they both smiled and shook hands.  
>2. Love<p>

Anna had once heard that '' to love and lost is better than to have never loved at all.'' She scoffed at that, they obviously didn't know heartbreak  
>3. Light<p>

When Edmund looked at his siblings he saw Peter and Lucy as the light and he could sense darkness in Susan, but he wasn't even darkness; he was a shadow.  
>4. Dark<p>

Even with the moon and the stars it felt as if they were all being consumed by darkness  
>5. Seeking Solace<p>

Anna took solace in the fact that she had lived a full life. She had loved and had been loved in return; that's all she could ask for. Her time was done though; it was time to go  
>6. Break Away<p>

Susan sometimes wanted to break away from the charade she put on in England. She sometimes just wanted to cry in her siblings arms, but she couldn't; she must be strong  
>7. Heaven<p>

When Peter had faced Miraz he had for a moment wondered what heaven would be like  
>8. Innocence<p>

Even after Lucy had been in her first battle, her siblings agreed, there was innocence in her that would never die; for that they were grateful.  
>9. Drive<p>

Edmund examined the vehicle. Then he turned to Peter, '' No way am I getting in that beastly contraption; especially with you at the wheel.  
>10. Breathe Again<p>

When they stepped back into Narnia Again it was as if they could truly breathe again.  
>11. Memory<p>

At night the memories suffocated her and she would wake up breathing hard with tears in her eyes.  
>12. Insanity<p>

Anna sometimes wondered if she had gone insane. Had these things really happened? Then she would feel the silver ring around her neck and she would be reassured  
>13. Misfortune<p>

The police had called her death a misfortune, she was so young. The Pevensies had just stared at them unbelieving  
>14. Smile<p>

It was as if Lucy smiles could wish a way storm; that was what everyone at Cair Paravel said  
>15. Silence<p>

The battlefield was strewn with bodies and there was a profound silence that no one dare break.  
>16. Questioning<p>

Edmund sometimes questioned Aslan's choice to put him on the throne, but then the lion would look at him and his doubt was gone.  
>17. Blood<p>

Peter had seen blood before; on a scrape from child's play, a cut from training, but when he saw it on his siblings it was if he had failed as a brother.  
>18. Rainbow<p>

The rainbow was so long and so bright it was an astonishment even to the court of Narnia, '' How far to do you think it goes?'' A courtier asked.

Lucy giggles, '' To Aslan's country of course.''  
>19. Gray<p>

The skies grayed and a storm was brewing so fierce and so strong that it must be an omen. The next day the Telmarines attacked  
>20. Fortitude<p>

Caspian had, had the strength to stay alive in battle but he offend questioned it he had strength enough to be queen.  
>21. Vacation<p>

England seemed as if it was a bad vacation before they went back to their true home.  
>22. Mother Nature<p>

In Narnia nature surrounded them and for that they were glad. It seemed that in England it was if nature had be searched out.  
>23. Cat<p>

After the wolves Peter decided that Mr. Tabby was her favorite cat  
>24. No Time<p>

She could almost hear the clock ticking and tocking away and she wished she could pause time just for a moment. She just wasn't ready to die  
>25. Trouble Lurking<p>

When Rabadash showed up with his smirk and his arrogant ways Lucy just knew trouble was coming

26. Tears

Everyone knew tears would not fix anything; they could not bring back the dead, yet she still cried.  
>27. Foreign<p>

Aravis was foreign. Dark skinned and dark haired and she intrigued the courts of the north. Susan smiled as she watched Cor and Aravis argue while the whole Archenland court watched, they would marry in the future something Susan was positive of  
>28. Sorrow<p>

When he left Narnia for the last time there was a profound sorrow in Edmund's heart and he saw it in his sisters eyes as well. That was why he put away his sorrow and smiled at Lucy.

29. Happiness

When they entered Aslan's country, happiness had engulfed them. Complete and utter happiness and that is when they knew it was finally the end

30. under the Rain

Peter watched Anna on the training grounds, and knew their enemies had something to fear  
>31. Flowers<p>

The flowers that bloomed in the Narnian garden were the most beautiful that Lucy had ever seen and she spent hours just lying in them; which to her amusement sometimes annoyed the gardeners

32. Night

The darkness was blacker than the night and thought, ' why couldn't I die in the light?'  
>33. Expectations<p>

It was expected for their majesties to dance at the ball first.

'' I can't dance!'' Edmund said indignantly

'' That's why we have to practice.'' Susan replied coolly.  
>34. Stars<p>

Caspian had always thought stars were just balls were just balls fire but when Caspian learned that Ramandu's daughter was a star; he finally understood how beautiful stars truly were  
>35. Hold My Hand<p>

When they buried her family Susan wished that she had someone's hand to hold.  
>36. Precious Treasure<p>

Anna's most precious treasure was the silver ring around her neck; it was a reminder of the past. It both helped soothe the pain and renewed it. She guessed that she was just a glutton for punishment  
>37. Eyes<p>

The Pevensies eyes were all the same dark blue shade; it was like the ocean.  
>38. Abandoned<p>

Susan sometimes felt abandoned after her family died; punished to linger in the world.  
>39. Dreams<p>

Edmund rarely had happy dreams; they were mostly of blood and death and winter  
>40. Rated<p>

In England it felt like that the siblings were rated against each other; judged on their virtues and their flaws.  
>41. Teamwork<p>

Ruling Narnia was a team effort and the siblings were glad that Aslan had not chosen only one to rule.  
>42. Standing Still<p>

Lucy was not skilled at just standing still, or sitting still; she must be given a task to do. That's why she loved making the flower crowns for everyone.  
>43. Dying<p>

Edmund had heard someone say that dying was painless. Lying in the field Edmund contemplated that they were right; it was certainly easier than going to sleep.  
>44. Two Roads<p>

Peter had two roads to chose; forgive his brother or be cold hearted to him forever.  
>45. Illusion<p>

Narnia seemed like an illusion; true Narnia was more beautiful than the other Narnia could ever be.  
>46. Family<p>

Family was everything to them; it was their strength and at times seemed the only true thing in the world  
>47. Creation<p>

When they learned how Narnia was created they marveled at the land even more.  
>48. Childhood<p>

With the men swinging their swords at him and Edmund beside him Peter's childhood was now far behind him.  
>49. Stripes<p>

Edmund stared at Lucy, '' What are you wearing?'' Lucy twirled in her dress.

'' Why do you like it?''

'' No''

Lucy pouted, '' Why not?''

'' It's striped.''  
>50. Breaking the Rules<p>

Sometimes Anna wanted to break her own rules; just once. She wanted to kiss him one last time before she died. 


	2. Chapter 2

**51. Sport**

It was the tenth time that Edmund got hit with the cricket ball when he decided cricket wasn't a sport

**52. Deep in Thought**

Edmund sputtered as he was suddenly pushed in the lake. When he came up all his siblings were laughing

'' What was that for?'' He asked

'' You think too much.'' Lucy said with a smile on her face

**53. Keeping a Secret**

After Philip saw Anna and Edmund at the Stone table he knew that this was one secret he would take to his grave**  
>54. Tower<strong>

The highest tower at Cair Paravel was the one in the northern wing. Some evenings when Peter was frustrated he would trudge up the steps and look over the land, telling himself that he was a good king.

**55. Waiting**

It seemed all Lucy did was wait. She waited for the boys when they went off to battle; she waited as Susan went on her many ambassadorial trips. Now Lucy sat waiting at the Howe as her siblings went on the raid, and the thing was; Lucy _hated_ waiting. **  
>56. Danger Ahead<strong>

Lucy and Edmund stood at the bow of the Dawn Treader and looked at the island ahead. Lucy looked at Edmund and they silently agreed that there was danger ahead **  
>57. Sacrifice<strong>

As Edmund plunged his sword into the icy wall he thought, 'she has finally gotten her sacrifice.'

**58. Kick in the Head**

Anna though Edmund really needed a kick in the head if he really was this dimwitted. **  
>59. No Way Out<strong>

Eustace looked around the dark Underland and he thought there couldn't possibly be a way out of here. **  
>60. Rejection<strong>

'' I am quite tired my lady perhaps another time.'' Peter told the princess politely. She huffed and stocked off. They never did take rejection well. **  
>61. Fairy Tale<strong>

Narnia was no fairytale to them; it was their _life._

**62. Magic**

To Edmund magic was no plaything like they treated it in England. Magic as he knew it was cold and consuming **  
>63. Do Not Disturb<strong>

''Susan come on out!'' Susan did not listen to her friend and once looked at her face in the mirror. It was devoid of makeup for once, and then she looked at her black dress again. She would have to come out sometime, just not right now.

**64. Multitasking**

How Susan managed to entertain all the guests, make sure Lucy was staying out of trouble, and making sure everyone was comfortable; Peter never knew **  
>65. Horror<strong>

Lucy answered the door, as she saw the tears and heard the blubbering words of Anna's mother; she was filled with horror **  
>66. Traps<strong>

How could Peter not know that it was a trap

**67. Playing the Melody**

They all laughed as they danced around the fire to the beat of the Narnian drums with the other centaurs. Caspian looked surprised and the rest of the Telmarines just looked bewildered. **  
>68. Hero<strong>

Edmund knew he was no hero**  
>69. Annoyance<strong>

'' Susan get out of the bathroom!'' Peter yelled.

The door opened and Susan came out looking annoyed, '' I was trying to get ready for a date; I was almost done anyways.'' With that she walked back into her room and slammed her door. **  
>70. 67%<strong>

Lucy was 67% sure Susan still remembered Narnia.

**71. Obsession**

Trying to remember the bits of Narnia he had forgotten, was an obsession for Edmund. He wracked his brains to remember but he just couldn't. **  
>72. Mischief <strong>

Peter and Edmund saw the mischievous glint in Lucy eyes and which point they began to walk briskly in the other direction.

**73. I Can't **

'' Why can't you just tell me Anna?'' Edmund challenged.

'' because I just_ can't_.'' **  
>74. Are You Challenging Me?<strong>

The Telmarinian court watched horrified as both of the young kings circled the Lady Anna but to their astonishment she just laughed.

'' Are you two really challenging me?'' **  
>75. Mirror<strong>

None of them like to look in the mirrored anymore; it just reminded them how young they were now. **  
>76. Broken Pieces<strong>

Susan smashed the mirror to pieces with her hairbrush and slid to the ground where the broken pieces of the mirror now lay. _It just couldn't be true.  
><em>**77. Test**

Edmund smacked himself in the forehead. How could he forget there was a test today? **  
>78. Drink<strong>

None of them spoke about the first time Lucy got drunk. **  
>79. Starvation<strong>

Peter thought he was going to die of starvation up in the mountains of the north. **  
>80. Words<strong>

'' You're forgiven.'' Were the words that Edmund would never forget. **  
>81. Pen and Paper<strong>

'' The only reason why I love England.'' Lucy held up the pen and paper. **  
>82. Can You Hear Me?<strong>

Peter held his brother as he now breathed, '' I heard you calling me. That's why I came back.'' **  
>83. Heal<strong>

Susan felt helpless as everyone healed from their battle wounds. Lucy could help wither cordial, how could she help them heal?**  
>84. Out Cold<strong>

Jill woke up to Eustace shaking her awake, '' Hey!''

'' Aslan says it's time to go and you were out cold.'' **  
>85. Spiral<strong>

The waterfall at river rush swirled and even seemed to spiral. **  
>86. Seeing Red<strong>

The first time Anna saw Edmund talking to another girl she saw red**  
>87. Food<strong>

Edmund looked up from his food as his family stared at him, '' Don't look at me like that. I just go back from a campaign. **  
>88. Pain<strong>

Pain had never bothered Peter; it was just seeing others in pain that bothered him.

**89. Through the Fire**

Peter coughed as the forest was set on fire, and it was blinding, and suffocating him; until finally Peter passed out. It was Edmund that pulled him out of the inferno.

**90. Triangle**

Lucy hatedarithmetic

**91. Drowning**

Lucy didn't really remember anything after the wolves attacked her; only that it felt like she was drowning

**92. All That I Have**

The four Pevensies sometimes thought that they had given Narnia all they had and when they returned to England; there just wasn't anything left to give and they were empty shells.

**93. Give Up**

As the Telmarines faced the Narnian army the soldiers and their commanders realized that the old Narnian's would never give up.

**94. Last Hope**

Caspian blew the horn because he knew it was the last hope he had.

**95. Advertisement **

Lucy rolled her eyes has Susan read another magazine.

**96. In the Storm**

Anna and Lucy danced outside danced outside in the rain as everyone else yelled at them to 'get back inside the castle didn't they know they could get struck by lightning.

**97. Safety First**

'' I still this thing is a death trap.'' Edmund said.

'' That's why they have these.'' Peter said as he buckled himself in.

**98. Puzzle**

Anna was a puzzle the Pevensies figured that they would never solve **  
>99. Solitude<strong>

Rillian had too much solitude in the past ten years of his life and that was why he now surrounded himself with his friends wherever he went. **  
>100. Relaxation<strong>

Edmund lay on the sand looking at the sun; drying from his swim in the ocean, and he was reminded of those long summer days at Cair Paravel.


End file.
